


Love Bites

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DOMESTIC SHANCE, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pickup Lines, Valentine's Day, love bug, love bug au, shance, shance love bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: During a mission on a planet, Shiro was bitten by something known to the civilians as a love bug. It seemed that they didn't know how much Shiro actually loved Lance but they were about to.





	Love Bites

Sometimes it was good to lay back and have a diplomatic mission every once in a while. Don’t get me wrong, they didn’t hate flying giant sentient lions and defeating bad guys but at the end of the day they were still human and had limits to how much they could take. So when Allura informed them that they would be forming an alliance with planet Amorinthey were all a bit relieved to have a bit of time to relax while Allura and Coran handled most of the diplomacy.

“Paladins, welcome to Amorin **,** ” she announced as they exited the wormhole. They gaped in awe at the planet.

“Well?” She asked smiling back at them.

“It’s so…pink,” Shiro trailed off, his head tilting pensively.

“Yes, rather sinister isn’t it,” Coran mused twirling his moustache. They looked over at him in confusion.

“Um? What do you mean? It’s pink,” Hunk chuckled gesturing at the planet. Allura and Coran glanced at each other.

“On Altea, pink is a colour of mourning and honouring fallen warriors,” she explained before the five of them let out a collective ‘oh’.

“On Earth a bunch of different colours are used during mourning, anything except pink really,” Pidge mused.

“Yeah, pink is more like the colour of love on Earth,” Lance added with a far-away smile.

“Oh, how interesting, I believe that is the representation of pink on Amorin as well,” Coran added.

“Paladins, prepare for landing,” Allura commanded interrupting their conversation. They answered with a short nod and headed to their seats. They were looking forward to relaxing for the next few days, or however long they would have as they worked out their alliance.

* * *

When they got to the ground they were greeted by a single alien who smiled at them and bowed slightly in greeting.

“Hello, I’m here to guide you to meet with our Queen, she is quite busy with her duties at the castle and was unable to come meet you,” they informed them.

Allura nodded appreciatively and gestured for the group to follow her. After a few minutes, they started walking down a trail that cut through a forest of pink trees. Shiro looked around in wonder and found that they reminded him of cherry blossoms when they bloomed. 

He found himself getting lost in thought as memories of his life on Earth came to mind. He was thinking about his mom and grandfather when suddenly there was a painful bite on his neck.

He let out a shriek and swatted at the air around his neck and slapped wildly at his skin. The rest of the group looked back at him in shock and watched as he jumped around. After a few moments, he composed himself and looked at the ground a blush rising quickly to his face.

“Um, Shiro? You good man?” Lance asked stepping forward slightly. Shiro’s head whipped up ready to explain quickly when he really got a look at his teammate’s face. It was even more beautiful than usual. His eyes were sparkling like sapphires in the sunlight and cast a radiant glow against his dark skin.

“Shiro?” Lance pushed again, real concern leaking into his voice. Shiro’s eyes darted up to meet his and Lance could have sworn that he saw them dilate a little bit.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” He asked again, searching Shiro’s face for any sign of distress. Instead, Shiro reached forward and grabbed his hand and pressed his lips against his knuckles.

“Now that you’re here,” he practically purred. Lance’s mind screeched to a halt and he froze, staring at Shiro’s grinning face. He whipped his head around to look at the others and saw Keith mouthing a quick ‘what the fuck’ as he stared at Shiro.

“Oh my! It seems your black paladin might have come across a love bug **,** ” their guide explained with a little giggle.

“Is it dangerous?” Allura asked in concern.

“Oh no, they’re harmless, they just remove the bitten’s inhibitions relating to the ones they feel affection towards,” they told them.

“So you’re saying that Shiro has a crush on Lance?” Hunk asked pointing over at the two of them.

“In simple terms, yes,” they chirped with a smile.

What no one knew was that Lance was aware of Shiro’s feelings before they landed on Amorin **.** He had told him that he had feelings for Lance but he wanted some time to really figure everything out before he confirmed anything with him. To say that Lance was excited would be a huge understatement, he was over the moon. He had had a crush on the leader before they were even shot into space and to hear that Shiro wanted him just as much was the best thing he could have dreamed of.

“Great,” Pidge groaned as they continued on towards the castle where they would be staying for the rest of their trip. The guide lead them while conversing with Allura and Keith, Hunk and Pidge stuck together sending careful glances back at the two of them while talking amongst themselves.

“Hey Lance,” Shiro said gaining the blue paladin’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“They say Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth. Apparently, no one has ever been walking next to you,” he said happily before grabbing Lance’s hand. Lance could barely keep the happy squeal that almost left his mouth inside.

‘ _#blessed son,’_ he thought. He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down on his fingers to stop the smile that wanted to spread across his face.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked with concern. Lance silently nodded his head reassuringly.

“Are you sure, you should be exhausted, after all, you’ve been running through my mind all day,” he smiled before sending him a wink. Lance’s mouth dropped open with a squeak as his face turned a bright red.

_‘Okay, two can play at this game,’_ he thought determinedly.

“Hey Shiro, you know what my shirt is made out of?” He asked, tilting his head to look at Shiro’s face. Shiro tapped at his chin in thought before looking back down at Lance.

“Nope, but mine’s made out of boyfriend material,” he smirked. Lance let out a scandalized gasp and pressed his hand against his chest.

“If you get any smoother, I’m gonna slip and fall on my ass,”

“Then I wish I was the floor,”

“Please stop,” Keith groaned from in front of them. Lance snorted but sent Shiro a little smile and dropped his hand away from his and they continued in silence. As they drew closer to the castle, they could see people rushing around carrying various items.

“Your majesty!” Their guide called out with a wave as they came into view of a tall, regal figure. She turned and sent a smile to the approaching group.

“Paladins of Voltron, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said with a shallow bow.

“The pleasure is all ours,” Allura replied with a bow. The two of them started to converse with each other as the others started looking around the courtyard. Surrounding the entire place was a garden filled with red and pink flowers.

“Hey, Lance?” Shiro called again drawing a groan out of Keith and Pidge. Lance turned to look at him and his eyes were drawn to the hand he was holding out. He quirked a brow at his toothy grin and waited.

“Would you grab my hand, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?”

“You are going to kill me at this rate,”

“No, if you die I’ll be sad,” he whined picking Lance up in a hug. Lance choked and struggled to get out of the strong arms.

“Oh goodness, are the two of you in love?” The queen asked as she walked over to the two of them and gave them a smile.

“Yes!” Shiro cheered while Lance remained speechless since he didn’t exactly know if they were in love or not.

“Actually your majesty, Shiro got bitten by a-a, love bug?” Hunk cut in, looking over at the guide for confirmation.

“Oh, my,” She gasped, before nodding her head in understanding.

“If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you to your room,” she said walking towards the castle doors gesturing behind her for them to follow. Instead of letting Lance down, Shiro carried him in his arms all the while nuzzling into Lance’s cheek like a cat.

“The venom lasts inside the body for around two to three days before it is flushed out, we’d be happy to host you until he is back to normal if you would like,” she offered as they walked down the halls.

“Thank you so much, we’d be happy to stay,” Allura accepted graciously. The queen nodded her head and stopped as they approached a double-doored room.

“I hope you are satisfied with your accommodations, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know, I must apologize but I have some duties to attend to and I must leave,” she said heading back the way that they came. “Someone will be by to escort you to dinner, and you’re free to roam the castle as you please,”

“Thank you very much,” Allura responded before pushing the doors open. It was almost completely white. Both sides of the room were lined with four beds, leaving most of the room full of empty space. At the far end of the room, they could look out and see the pink waters that covered the planet and the sun that bounced off the waves. The walls were strung with twinkling lights and covering most of the walls were shelves that were lined with plants.

“Wow, if I didn’t know that this was real life, I’d think I was looking at Tumblr,” Keith muttered stalking forward and plopping down on the first bed closest to the door.

“I’m surprised you know what Tumblr is,” Pidge said as she passed him.

“I’m not, he probably posted about knives, My Chemical Romance, and how people should stop thinking cats are mean,” Lance added as he finally got Shiro to let him down.

“I did not!” Keith shouted with a blush.

“It’s not good to lie mcrblade1023,” Shiro teased as he passed by him to follow Lance.

“Bro, that is the greatest thing I’ve ever heard,” Hunk laughed jumping onto his bed.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Allura huffed.

“So what now?” Pidge asked. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lance looked out the window and his eyes locked onto the water.

“Let’s go swimming!” He said excitedly. With a nod, they all agreed and headed out the doors again.

* * *

With one request to one of the passing servants, they were given swimming gear and a trip down to the water. The driver stayed in the cart assuring them that they would wait until they were ready to go. Before they stepped onto the beach, Allura and Coran decided that they would explore the shops instead and waved goodbye to the team.

As soon as they got close enough, Lance was wading through the water a content smile gracing his face. He yelped when suddenly he was being lifted out of the water and his cheek smushed against someone’s chest.

“Shiro?” He asked as he tried to push his wet hair out of his face.

“Yup!”

“Why did you pick me up?”

“I felt like it!” he replied in an equally as happy tone.

“Right…” he trailed off awkwardly as Shiro walked towards the other paladins that were busy laughing and trying to splash each other in the waist deep water. With one look at Shiro and Lance, they banded together and started trying to soak Lance. Shiro whined as he twisted and turned trying to protect Lance from the splashes until finally Keith got a lucky shot and left Lance sputtering and coughing. Keith let out a laugh as Shiro looked down at Lance in concern and gently set him down beside him. Keith’s laugh cut off when Shiro hefted him over his head and threw him into the deeper water.

“Shiro!” Lance cried as he looked over to where Keith was surfacing. He whipped around to look at the leader but instead of the anger he was expecting, he saw that he was wearing a carefree smile. With a gasp, Keith’s head shot out of the water and looked over at Shiro with a wide smile.

“You haven’t done that for years!” he laughed swimming back over to them. “Do it again,” he demanded. With a huff of a laugh, Shiro did just that. He also did it when Pidge asked him until he had to stop when his arms started to get sore.

“Hunk?” They asked turning to the strongest member of the team.

“Alright,” he conceded before they waded deeper into the water. Lance smiled fondly as he watched them.

“It’s like a family right?” Shiro asked as a hand went around him to rest on his waist. He looked up at him in shock and saw that he was watching the team as well.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed out with a smile. Shiro gently pulled Lance closer until he was leaning slightly on his side. With a glance up, he saw that Shiro was nervously biting his lip and a blush was dusting his cheeks.

“I love you,” Shiro whispered finally. Lance blinked in shock as he stared up at him but quickly smiled instead.

“Can you tell me that again when the venom wears off?” He asked quietly. Shiro frantically nodded and grabbed Lance’s hands in his.

“I’ll tell you every day until you say it back,” he promised, determination shining in his eyes.

“I’ll hold you to that,”

* * *

As he laid in his bed later that night, he found himself staring up at the ceiling. He could hear his teammates sniffling and snoring around him but he was wide awake. He quickly shut his eyes when he heard someone’s sheets rustling, old habits of faking sleep kicking in.

“Lance?” A voice whispered. He cracked his eyes open and saw that Shiro was sheepishly standing at his bedside.

“I’m sorry, I was just wondering if I could sleep with you. I mean, not like that! Just that I want to lay with you, if you don’t mind, it just feels weird to be away from you when you’re right here, I’m sorry, I should just go ba-,”

“Shiro, it’s fine, I don’t mind,” Lance chuckled, moving over to make room for Shiro. He didn’t hesitate to collapse into the empty space and cover the both of them back up. Lance turned onto his side content at the new source of warmth he had. He barely reacted when Shiro’s arm curled around him in a hug.

“Is this okay?” Shiro asked hesitantly. Lance was only able to nod his head before he was falling asleep.

* * *

When Lance woke up the next morning he noticed that Shiro wasn’t lying beside him. He stretched his arms above his head and looked around the room and saw that Shiro was the only one missing while everyone else was contently snoring under their blankets.

He flinched when the door banged open and everyone was jolted awake with a yell. Keith jumped on to his bed and held his bayard out threateningly while Hunk rolled over with a muttered ‘kill me’ instead.

Shiro walked through the door with a smile and approached Lance, his hands hidden behind his back.

“Shiro? What’s up?” He asked, quickly sending apologetic looks to everyone else as they glared at the black paladin. When he got to his side he quickly pulled a handful of flowers out from behind his back and held them out to him. With a blush, Lance accepted them and stuck his nose in to smell them.

“Do you like them?” Shiro asked nervously picking at his fingers. The bouquet was filled with roses, carnations, lilies, peonies, and some others that he couldn’t pick out. They were all coloured pink and red and crudely tied with some twine.

“Yeah, of course! I love them, but where did you buy the-,” he cut himself off when he looked up at Shiro and noticed that there was dirt smeared on his cheek and forehead. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in the dirt as well.

“Where did you get these?” He asked with a sigh.

“The garden,” he chirped happily. Lance’s mouth dropped open and he started nervously sweating.

_‘Oh God, what if these are sacred or something, shit, am I going to die?’_ he panicked internally.

“Excuse me, paladins, I hope I’m not disturbing you,” the queen entered their room after a quick knock. As if a flip was switched, everyone was up out of their beds looking at professional as they could while still wearing their pyjamas. She let out a tinkling laugh and looked over at Lance and Shiro.

“Black Paladin, I thought that this might look better with your flowers than the twine the gardener gave you,” she said holding out a red ribbon. Shiro rushed forward and accepted it with a smile and word of thanks. Without letting Lance let go of the bundle, he tied the ribbon over top of the twine.

“Thank you,” Lance said happily. He stood up and hugged Shiro making him freeze on the spot and start blushing.

“Young love,” The queen sighed happily before backing out of the room. They stared at the door for a second before glancing at each other.

“I’m going back to bed,” Hunk grumbled before chucking a pillow at Shiro and Lance.

“Rude,” Lance pouted.

“I’m all for the love but not when I just woke up,” Hunk argued as he snuggled back underneath his covers.

“Where did you even find these?” He asked looking down at the flowers he still held. Shiro’s face lit up and he started tugging Lance out of the room, he had only a few seconds to safely put down the flowers before Shiro was rushing him to the courtyard they entered the castle from.

He lead him down one of the paths that lead away from the courtyard until they started hearing splashing water. He pushed aside some of the tall plants and revealed a waterfall falling with pink water. He could pick out the flowers from the plants that surrounded the entire area.

“It’s beautiful,” Lance said in amazement.

“Yeah, you are,” Shiro replied giving him a smile. Lance grinned and slapped Shiro playfully on the arm.

“Come on, that’s the oldest one in the book,” he teased.

“Hmm, well how about this one? I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen,”

“Pretty good but how would I know that it was me who stole your heart?” he asked cheekily.

“You make a fine point Lance and an even finer picture,” he shot back while making a fake camera lens with his fingers.

“Good God,” Lance laughed, covering his face with his hand.

“Oh, you’re religious? Me too and you’re the answer to all my prayers,”

“Did you memorize these or something?” Lance asked as he went to sit on one of the rocks that laid around the water.

“Natural talent,” he said instead of an explanation. He plopped down beside Lance and silently took his hand. Lance looked over at him after Shiro didn’t say anything.

“I love you,” he said earnestly. Lance’s face crinkled into a smile.

“Remember to say it post-venom,” he reminded him teasingly.

“I will, I’ll definitely remember,” he promised.

‘ _I hope so,’_ he thought as they both turned to look at the water again.

* * *

At least this time, Lance was able to keep track of Shiro until lunch, despite all the teasing they went through when everyone woke up to see them in the same bed. After that, he wasn’t exactly sure where their leader ended up. So far, the love bug wasn’t too much to handle since he wasn’t clinging to him like many of the locals said he might do. At least he was clinging most of the time.

“Blue Paladin!” A voice called from behind him. He turned to see one of the servants chasing after him.

“The Yellow and Green Paladins are asking for you in the courtyard,” they told him. He gave them a nod and they scurried past him.

When he got there, he realized that they weren’t there alone and was joined by Keith, Allura and the queen.

“Hey, guys!” He greeted happily before looking around the rest of the courtyard. “Where’s Shiro?”

“We thought he was with you,” Pidge shrugged unconcernedly.

“Oh, no, I haven’t seen him since we left lunch earlier,”

“You’re quite enamoured with the black paladin, aren’t you?” The queen asked Lance.

“Well, yeah! He’s our leader after all,” Lance said quickly taking a seat beside Hunk.

“I have a feeling that’s not where it ends though, does it, blue paladin?” She asked leaning forward as if she was waiting to hear some gossip. The same could be said for the rest of the paladins as they shifted their attention to Lance as well.

“Um, kind of? He’s always been my hero but then I actually met him and he’s just as nice as I thought he would be but he’s a dork too and-I mean-I I don’t know, maybe?” he stuttered his face completely red by the end of it.

“Wait. You have a crush on Shiro?” Keith asked in shock.

“No! I mean, maybe? Okay! Yes, I do!” He admitted covering his burning face with his hands. He didn’t see the GAC passing from Pidge to a smirking Hunk.

“Shiro?” Keith asked again. Lance nodded, hiding his face.

“As in my brother Shiro?” Lance didn’t look up again as he nodded again.

“The guy that dropped his food goo and told you that he was sick of being alive? That guy?”

“Yes!” Lance yelled exasperated, throwing his hands up into the air. Keith sent him a teasing smirk and opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by the arrival of the black paladin himself.

“Lance!” He cried happily running forward to scoop him up in another hug.

“Oof, hey Shiro,” he replied wrapping his arms around him, except his hands bumped into something on his back.

“Oh right,” he said before putting Lance down and pulling the object off his back. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise.

It was a guitar or something that looked awfully like one.

He propped his foot up on one of the chairs and did a few practice strums.

“No,” Keith muttered before faceplanting into the table. Shiro nervously looked up at Lance before starting a beat.

“Do you hear me, I’m talking to you, across the water across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying,” he looked up pleadingly at Lance. Lance huffed and gave him a smile.

“Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard,” he continued as he stood up and got closer to Shiro.

“I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again,” they harmonized as they looked in each other’s eyes.

“Okay, I’m sorry but I actually can’t,” Pidge said standing up, interrupting their song.

“Actually I was just about to stop, I didn’t have enough time to memorize all of it,” he looked over at Lance with morose eyes. “Sorry, I was just so excited to show you!”

Lance laughed and cupped Shiro’s cheek.

“I loved it Shiro, thank you,” he said before dragging Shiro’s face down so he could plant a kiss on his cheek. Shiro was beaming as he pulled back. He looked over at the table and saw the mixed reactions of the group. Keith, Pidge, and Allura looked bored and rather done with the entire situation while Hunk, Coran and the queen had smiles on their faces.

“If you want, we could go learn the rest of the song?” He suggested looking up at Shiro through his lashes.

“Really? Yes, let’s go!” He agreed excitedly and laced their fingers together.

“We’ll see you at dinner Lance,” Coran called after them.

“Don’t get freaky!” Pidge called right after, making the two of them blush heatedly.

They had the entire song perfected by the time they ate.

* * *

Shiro groggily blinked his eyes open. His face was comfortably smushed into a pillow and covered in a puddle of drool. His hand patted around on the bed as he searched for Lance.

…

Lance!

He jolted up on the bed with wide eyes. Keith and Pidge were getting ready and looked over at him as he stumbled off the bed and attempted to dress himself through his panic.

“What’s wrong, Loverboy?” Keith teased with a smile.

“I have to go apologize! I’ve been hanging off him for days!” Shiro said frantically as he tried to zip up his vest with shaking hands. He cursed when it snagged to the side and he tried to rip it down again.

“Hey, calm down for a second,” Keith said soothingly as he pushed Shiro’s hands away and gently tugged at the zipper.

“I can’t calm down, Lance probably thinks I’m a big idiot!” He cried in distress. Keith looked over at Pidge and she took it as her cue to leave.

“He won’t think that you’re an idiot Shiro,” Keith tried to reason with him. He finally got the zipper undone and zipped it up for him.

“I’ve been spitting nonsense at him for three days! I don’t want him to hate me,” He argued.

“Are we talking about the same Lance? First of all, Lance can’t hate anyone, he was terrible at acting like he hated me. Second of all, clearly he likes you too, you spent practically every moment together, did he seem put off at all?”

“No,” Shiro admitted as he remembered Lance’s smiles and the kiss on the cheek he got from him.

“So just go talk to him,” Keith said. He grabbed Shiro’s wrist and dragged him towards the doors.

“I don’t think I can,” he stuttered nervously. Keith let out a groan of frustration and pushed him through the doorway.

“If you don’t, I’ll tell Coran that it wasn’t the mice that took you know what,” he threatened. Shiro let out a betrayed gasp and narrowed his eyes at him.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he hissed.

“Bitch I’ve punched Zarkon, Sendak, and Iverson, I can do whatever I want,” he said before slamming the door. Shiro grumbled but turned and headed towards the courtyard, hopefully, the rest of the team would be there for breakfast.

“Shiro!” Lance’s happy voice greeted him as he walked out of the castle. He instantly brightened up at the sound but deflated again when he remembered what he had to do.

“Can I talk to you, Lance?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Lance nodded and got up from the table and walked towards him. He walked down the same path before Lance could catch up so he wouldn’t have to show him how nervous he was.

“What’s up Shiro?” He asked as Shiro walked to the water’s edge. He nervously played with the grooves on his Galra arm and kicked at the loose rocks and sand at his feet.

“I’m really sorry,” he finally blurted out turning to look at Lance’s reaction.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“Well, for clinging to you for the last few days and being overbearing and just everything, I’m really sorry, I hope that we can be like we were while I was being affected by the venom, it really made me happy,” he admitted. He stood tense waiting for Lance’s answer and flinched when he let out a sigh.

“Shiro I know that you like me and I like you too, but you don’t want me, I’m nothing,” Lance looked down at the ground and waited for Shiro to walk away. Instead, Shiro tilted his chin up and gave him a wavering smile.

“If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?”

“Oh my god,” Lance’s voice was trembling even though his smile was widening by the second. “I guess,”

Shiro let out a loud whoop and hugged Lance lifting him into the air. Lance let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s head to keep himself steady. He set him down after a few moments and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he smiled, looking into Lance’s eyes.

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
